Unbearable Sunbae
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Chanyeol adalah murid baru yang kikuk, culun, dan kuper. Baekhyun adalah kakak kelas yang aneh, nyentrik, dan selalu berbuat sesuka hati. Chanyeol meremehkan Baekhyun. Tapi seiring waktu, Chanyeol mengetahui sisi lain dari Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang naif, jadi patuh dan tunduk pada perintah Baekhyun.- ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun -FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt B.4 :** _**I'm sorry. I forgor. I only exist when you need something**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Unrbearable Sunbae** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Hurt** **/** **Comfort, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Chanyeol berjalan dengan kikuk di koridor. Tangan kurusnya memeluk folder di dada. Kelebihan tinggi badan membuat punggungnya jadi sedikit membungkuk dan bahunya menekuk ringkih ke depan. Sepertinya ia bertambah tinggi lagi sejak menjahit baju seragamnya 6 bulan yang lalu. Terbukti dari celananya yang mengatung, memperlihatkan kaos kaki belelnya yang berwarna putih mangkak. Sesekali Chanyeol membetulkan letak kacamata tebalnya. Minus 7 pada mata kanan, minus 6 dan silinder pada mata kiri. Kantung matanya yang hitam dan tebal tampak semakin jelas di atas kulitnya yang pucat. Dia seperti tauge yang tumbuh di ruangan gelap.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut di belakang kepalanya ketika berpapasan dengan siswa lain. Rambut hitam dengan model kelewat jadul serta poni lepek menutupi alisnya. Sampai di depan pintu ruangan paling ujung, Chanyeol melihat pantulan dirinya di jendela sebelah kanan. Ia membetulkan letak celananya sampai ke atas pinggang. Baju seragamnya ia masukkan ke dalam. Tak lupa ia mengetatkan dasi yang sudah mencekik lehernya. Chanyeol melihat ke bawah. Sepatu hitamnya tetap mengkilat, tanpa debu setitik pun disana. Sempurna. Chanyeol tersenyum menunjukkan giginya yang memakai behel. Secara keseluruhan, penampilan Chanyeol mempresentasikan murid nerd, teladan, dan juga tidak neko-neko. Singkatnya, dia culun.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan seketika folder yang dibawanya berjatuhan. Bukan. Bukan karena Chanyeol terlampau ceroboh. Dia hanya kaget. Ada seseorang yang duduk di balik meja ketua OSIS—atau tidur. Orang itu menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Punggungnya naik turun secara teratur. Menandakan ia tidak terusik sama sekali dengan suara gedebuk kecil yang sempat Chanyeol buat.

Chanyeol mengendap-endap mendekati orang itu dan menaruh folder di sampingnya. Perlahan ia menggeser pintu lemari untuk mencari sesuatu. Tanpa ia sadari, orang yang tidur di meja tadi terbangun dan mendekatinya.

"Yeollie, Yeollie~"

Anak laki-laki yang baru terbangun itu menyapa Chanyeol dengan ceria. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol dan bergelayut manja. Berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu berpenampilan sangat eye catching. Rambutnya di cat pirang, dengan panjang yang tentunya melebihi aturan buku panduan siswa. Sejujurnya, bukan cuma rambut, tapi **seluruh** penampilannya melanggar aturan. Baju seragamnya dikeluarkan dengan dua kancing atasnya sengaja dibuka. Memamerkan leher putih mulus tanpa jakun yang terhias kalung choker hitam. Lelaki itu juga menindik telinga kirinya. Dan jangan lewatkan eyeliner tebal serta jemari panjang nan lentik dengan kutek hitam mengkilat di kukunya. Dia benar-benar menabrak batas kelelakian dan menyerempet alur kewanitaan dengan aura androgininya.

"B-Baekhyun seonbae? Kau terbangun gara-gara aku ya? M-Maafkan aku," gagap Chanyeol.

"Kyaaah~ uri Chanyeollie neomu kiyowo~!" Baekhyun mencubiti pipi Chanyeol gemas dengan kedua tangannya.

"H-Hentikan, seonbae!" Chanyeol menampik lengan Baekhyun. Ia memegangi pipinya yang memerah dan berdenyut nyeri.

"Wae, wae, wae?" tangan Baekhyun berhenti di udara. "Kau membenci seonbae-mu, eoh? Jadi begitu? Kau risih denganku? Tidak mau bertemu lagi denganku? Begitu? Eoh? Jawab aku, Chanyeollie.." mata jernih itu berkaca-kaca saat melancarkan jurus merajuknya.

"A-Aniya, seonbae..."

"Kalau begitu..." Srrrret! Baekhyun menarik dasi Chanyeol agar tinggi badan mereka sejajar. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol intens. Hidung mereka hanya berjarak 1 cm saja. Membuat Chanyeol mendadak lupa bagaimana caranya menarik nafas. Perlahan bibir Baekhyun mendekat ke telinga kanan Chanyeol. Sangaaaaatt dekat untuk berbisik perlahan, "Belikan.. aku.. susu.. strawberry.. sekarang.."

Wajah dan telinga Chanyeol merah padam. Bukan cuma karena paru-parunya kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Well, Chanyeol sudah ingat untuk bernafas sekarang. Tapi dada Chanyeol jadi sedikit berdebar dengan perlakuan Baekhyun tadi. Sedikit, oke?!

"B-Baik, seonbae!" Chanyeol berlari terbirit-birit menuju pintu.

"Jangan lupa yang dingin!"

"Neee!"

Chanyeol akui, awalnya ia sangat kaget saat Baekhyun memberi pidato di acara penerimaan siswa baru. Masih segar dalam ingatan Chanyeol saat itu. Betapa nyentrik dan anehnya penampilan Baekhyun. Pidato yang diberikan juga tak kalah ajaib dan fenomenal.

Waktu itu Chanyeol duduk di bangku paling depan, tepat dihadapan Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang mimbar. Dalam hati ia bertanya, bukankah yang memberi pidato biasanya ketua OSIS? Atau paling tidak, siswa kehormatan? Kenapa orang dengan penampilan yang meragukan antara pria atau wanita, yang urakan, dan yang imut ini yang memberikan pidato? Sebentar, imut disini maksudnya adalah kecil mungil. Baekhyun tidak tampak seperti setahun lebih tua darinya. Malah dia tampak seperti anak SMP.

"Yeorobeun..." suara halus nan merdu mengalun melalui speaker. "Selamat atas diterimanya kalian di sekolah ini. Di era globalisa..shiit! Tidak usah panjang lebar. Nikmati saja masa muda kalian, adik-adik! Dapatkan sahabat setia, cinta sejati, dan kebahagiaan di sekolah ini. Bermain saja sepuasnya! Belajar? Lakukan saja saat mau ujian. Call? Mari kita bersenang-senang! Bye~"

Rahang Chanyeol jatuh dari tempatnya. Sambutan kakak kelas macam apa ini? Chanyeol sampai harus memeriksa nama sekolah yang tertera di seragamnya. Benar. Ini Hyundai High School. SMA modern, unggulan, peringkat 1 nasional, dan pencetak siswa siswi berprestasi. Banyak lulusannya yang melanjutkan studi di luar negeri. Bahkan petinggi negara serta orang-orang berpengaruh di Korea lahir dari sekolah ini. Chanyeol benar-benar belajar keras untuk masuk kemari. Dan dia harus bertemu dengan siswa urakan macam Baekhyun, yang lebih mirip siswa SMA pinggiran, memberikan pidato tak bermutu di hari pentingnya?

Chanyeol bahkan tak habis pikir saat ia berhasil menjadi anggota OSIS, ternyata Baekhyun adalah ketuanya. Artinya, selama setahun ini dia harus hormat dan patuh pada Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol pikir ketuanya adalah Oh Sehun. Dari penampilan dan pembawaannya, Sehun lebih pantas menyandang jabatan itu. Tapi nyatanya, Oh Sehun hanya wakil ketua. Bagaimana bisa? Apa Baekhyun jenius? Apa dia penyelamat sekolah? Kenapa tidak ada yang menegur penampilannya?

"Baekhyun seonbae itu terpilih jadi ketua OSIS karena memiliki banyak fangirl—dan fanboy. Nilainya juga bisa dibilang bagus. Dan akui saja, ia memiliki kharisma yang tak tertandingi. Tidak heran, dia kan salah satu penerus 'kerajaan' Hyundai. Backingnya sangat kuat! Jadi tidak ada yang berani macam-macam padanya," jawab Kai, bendahara 2, saat Chanyeol menanyakan pertanyaan yang terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Chanyeol heran bagaimana Kai bisa tau semua itu. Tapi Kai bilang seluruh sekolah sudah mengetahuinya. Berarti, memang Chanyeol yang terlampau kuper.

"Silahkan, seonbae.." Chanyeol memberikan susu strawberry dingin yang baru dibelinya pada Baekhyun.

"Thank you~" Baekhyun menghabiskan minumannya sekali teguk. "Aakkh, segarnya~ Lain kali belikan aku 2 ya.."

.

.

.

Baekhyun memeriksa data di depannya dengan sangat teliti. Menjadi sekretaris OSIS selama 3 bulan ini membuat Chanyeol mengetahui sedikit fakta tentang Byun Baekhyun. Tidak seperti penampilannya, Baekhyun ternyata tipikal pria ambisius. Ia menjadi orang yang serius dan kejam bila berurusan dengan organisasi. Baekhyun tak segan-segan membentak maupun memukul anggotanya. Kesalahan sekecil apapun tidak akan ia biarkan. Sepertinya sebutan 'penerus' itu bukan omong kosong. Darah pengusaha benar-benar mengalir dalam dirinya.

"Park Chanyeol!" dan Chanyeol selalu jadi sasaran empuk kemurkaannya. "Apa sampah ini yang kau sebut proposal? HAH?" Sraaaak! Baekhyun melempar proposal ke wajah Chanyeol. "Kau bahkan masih salah mengeja! Kurasa kau harus kembali ke SD dan belajar menulis!"

"M-Maaf, seonbaenim.. akan ku perbaiki"

"Kita sudah tidak punya waktu! Acara pentas seni tinggal 3 bulan lagi! 3 BULAN!" teriak Baekhyun histeris. "Kita belum bisa mencari sponsor kalau proposal ini belum jadi! Aku tidak mau tau. Pokoknya besok proposal ini harus sempurna! Park Chanyeol! Kau dengar aku?"

"Y-ya, seonbae. Aku dengar,"

"Baik, rapat kita lanjutkan lagi besok. Sampai jumpa"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Sebelum pergi, ia masih sempat memberikan tatapan tajam menghunus pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol jadi bergidik ngeri. Apa Baekhyun punya kepribadian ganda? Baekhyun yang minum susu strawberry tadi pagi sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang membanting pintu ruang rapat saat ini.

.

.

.

Jam 9 malam Chanyeol harus kembali ke sekolah. Dari rumahnya hanya perlu 10 menit berjalan kaki. Ia melupakan daftar sponsor yang harus dikirimi proposal. Chanyeol yakin ia sudah memasukannya ke dalam ransel. Tapi sepertinya ia melupakannya. Itu pasti tertinggal di ruang OSIS. Dan besok pagi Baekhyun akan meneriakinya seperti orang kesurupan kalau Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sempurna, seperti keinginan Yang Mulia Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkikik sendiri pada sebutan yang ia berikan, Yang Mulia? Kkkkkk.. kalau dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun lebih pantas jadi Ibu Suri daripada Raja.

"EOMMAAAAAA!"

Chanyeol kaget sendiri dengan teriakannya. Eomma? Sangat tidak gentle. Ia segera jatuh terduduk begitu membuka ruang OSIS yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu. Pemandangan seseorang duduk di ruang gelap dengan komputer menyala di hadapannya membuat jantung Chanyeol serasa mau copot. Belum lagi orang itu memakai masker wajah dan mengikat poninya ke atas seperti air mancur.

Chanyeol merasa dejavu.

Orang yang duduk dibalik meja ketua OSIS itu berdiri dan menyalakan saklar lampu. Ruang OSIS menjadi terang benderang. Tampaklah Baekhyun yang memakai piyama. Sedangkan Chanyeol memakai training hitam favoritnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"S-Seonbae?"

"Yha! Kau kira aku hantu apa?" Baekhyun kembali duduk dan mengetik di komputernya. Ia berusaha keras menahan tawanya agar maskernya tidak jatuh.

"Ekhm!" Chanyeol berdehem saat berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk debu di bokongnya. "Kau tidak pulang, seonbae? Apa kau tidur disini?"

"Nggg.. ada yang harus aku lakukan,"

"Tidak bisa ditunda besok?"

"Tidak bisa.."

"Apa kau sedang menonton yadong?"

"YHA!" Baekhyun melepas maskernya dan melemparkannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangkapnya. "Kau pikir aku sama denganmu?"

"Aku? Aku tidak pernah menontonnya.."

"Cih! Dan kau kira aku percaya?" Baekhyun masih fokus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tentu saja kau harus percaya.."

"Begitu? Kau tidak pernah menonton, tapi langsung mempraktekkannya? Aku mengerti.."

"A-Apa? Tidak, seonbae.. Lihatlah wajahku yang polos ini.."

"Aigoo, uri Chanyeollie neomu kiyowo~"

"Kenapa kau terus memanggilku kiyowo, kiyowo? Aku tidak suka, seonbae.."

"Wae? Kau kan magnae, jadi kau itu kiyowo.."

"Andwe! Kau lebih kiyowo, seonbae.. lihatlah penampilanmu sangat, sangat.. imut.." pipi Chanyeol berangsur-angsur merona. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyebut seseorang imut. Dan orang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, sang ketua OSIS.

Baekhyun seketika menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia berdiri dan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi. Aku apa?"

Hanya dengan matanya, Baekhyun mampu membuat Chanyeol terjajar ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk di sofa. Baekhyun berdri di hadapan Chanyeol dengan tangan meremas rahang dan pipinya. Membuat Chanyeol kesulitan berbicara.

"S-Seon..vae... kau.. sa.. ngvat.. kerenv.."

Baekhyun melepaskan cengkramannya. "Apa?"

"Seonbae, kau sangat keren!" Chanyeol mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

"Kau mau apa kemari?"

"Aku melupakan data-data sponsor kita. Aku kemari mencarinya.."

"Maksudmu ini?" Baekhyun mengambil kertas di atas meja. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, sudah siap menerima hamburan kertas di wajahnya. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jadi ia membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Baekhyun terkikik geli.

"Yha! Kau pikir aku akan melemparkannya ke wajahmu?"

"E..eheheh"

"Hahaha.. uri Chanyeollie neomu..."

"Neomu?"

"Neomu kiyowo!"

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun mencubiti pipinya lagi. Salah besar kalau ia berharap Baekhyun berhenti memanggilnya kiyowo. Chanyeol mengambil kertas dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin akan menginap disini, seonbae?"

"Eoh.. pulanglah.." Baekhyun kembali duduk di singgasananya.

"Tapi nyalakan lampunya, seonbae.. nanti matamu bisa sakit"

"Eoh.."

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Chanyeol masih memikirkan Baekhyun. Apa selama ini Baekhyun sering menginap di ruang OSIS? Tak disangka Baekhyun ternyata bekerja sekeras itu..

Chanyeol melewati minimarket. Tiba-tiba ia ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun. Mungkin minuman segar atau sedikit cemilan akan sangat berguna.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Seonbae?" Chanyeol kembali setelah membelikan snack untuk Baekhyun. ia membuka pintu perlahan saat tak ada jawaban. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sudah tengkurap lagi di meja. "Cepat sekali.. padahal tadi dia masih segar bugar.." gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaruh kantong kresek berisi cemilannya di dekat Baekhyun. Tak lupa ia menempelkan sticky note disana. 'Fighting, seonbae! Kau keren!' tulis Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, kau pasti lelah seonbae.." Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia menemukan selimut di atas kursi. Chanyeol menyelimuti punggung Baekhyun. Saat itulah ia melihat layar komputer.

"Apa ini? Jadi ini yang dikerjakan seonbae?" Chanyeol men-scroll down layar. Tampaknya itu adalah rincian acara pentas seni yang akan berlangsung selama 3 hari. Baekhyun menyusun acara demi acara lengkap dengan estimasi waktu serta biaya yang diperlukan. Memang rincian ini tidak perlu dicantumkan di proposal, karena ini adalah detil dari teknis acara. Tapi haruskah Baekhyun sendiri yang mengerjakannya?

.

.

.

"Chanyeollie!"

"Ne, seonbae?"

"Apa kau yang mengerjakan tugasku kemarin?"

"Tugas apa?"

"Rincian acara.."

"Oh.. aku cuma membantu sedikit.."

"Dan cemilannya? Apa kau malas membawanya pulang lalu kau berikan padaku?"

"Tidak.. aku memang membelikannya khusus untukmu, seonbae"

"Benarkah? So sweet.. terimakasih banyak, Yeollie!"

"Itu bukan apa-apa, seonbae.."

"Panggil aku hyung!"

"Apa?" Chanyeol tak menyangka Baekhyun meminta dipanggil seperti itu. Tapi melihat mata mengancam Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun akhirnya memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

.

.

.

Entah kapan semua ini terjadi.

Entah bagaimana semua ini berjalan.

Entah siapa yang memulai.

Yang jelas Chanyeol berharap ini semua tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Ketika Baekhyun mulai mempercayainya.

Ketika Baekhyun mulai mengandalkannya.

Ketika Baekhyun mulai bergantung padanya.

Chanyeol hanya berharap Baekhyun selalu berada di sisinya..

Dirinya yang apatis, anti sosial, dan introvert.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang mampu membuatnya gemar berbicara.

Baekhyun membuatnya tertawa, menangis, berteriak, khawatir, dan terkadang takut pada seseorang.

Baekhyun membuatnya menampilkan semua emosi.

Hidup tak pernah semanis ini.

Baekhyun adalah bunga daisy

Baekhyun adalah oasis

Baekhyun adalah pijar kembang api

Dalam hatinya, dalam kalbunya, dalam kelam hidupnya.

 **Baekhyun adalah cahaya..**

.

.

.

Hari H.

Baekhyun benar-benar berada di puncak stressnya. Ia berkeliaran ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Memastikan acara berjalan tertib dan lancar. Mata elangnya menyisir setiap sudut, memastikan tidak ada perusuh yang membuat onar. Menyenggol Baekhyun sedikit saja, kau akan terbunuh.

Lapangan sekolah kini sudah dipenuhi stand-stand. Mulai dari penjual makanan, minuman, accesoris, kosmetik, elektronik, buku, bahkan stand pijat gratis ada disini. Pengunjungnya pun bukan hanya siswa SMA Hyundai, orang luar juga boleh masuk. Maka dari itu pengamanannya harus diperketat.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan panggung megah yang berada di utara lapangan. Sangat menyedot perhatian dengan penampilan memukau dari siswa-siswi berbakat. Mereka menampilkan pertunjukan seni drama, tari, dan musik yang beragam.

Di hari ke-3, pada acara puncak, malam harinya akan digelar pesta kembang api. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun sangat menunggu momen ini. Bukan karena lega tugasnya akan segera berakhir, tapi Baekhyun-lah yang mengusulkan event ini.

Chanyeol ingat wajah Baekhyun yang berbinar kala membayangkan langit sekolah mereka dipenuhi kembang api. Baekhyun begitu bersemangat. Ia orang yang bekerja paling keras, tentu saja ia harus melihat kembang api itu. Kalau bisa dari spot yang terbaik.

"Dimana Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kai.

"Ngg.. terakhir aku melihatnya berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah," Kai menggedikkan bahunya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Kau sudah meneleponnya?"

"Sudah, tapi tidak diangkat. Ah.. apa dia tertidur lagi?" Chanyeol tau Baekhyun kelelahan beberapa hari ini. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tidur ketika ada masalah pada panggung mereka pada H-3.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat berjalan ke ruang OSIS untuk membangunkan Baekhyun sebelum acara kembang api dimulai. Chanyeol melihat arlojinya. 08.55. Kurang 5 manit lagi!

Dengan terengah-engah akhirnya Chanyeol sampai juga di depan ruang OSIS. Ia kembali melihat arlojinya. 1 menit lagi! Tampaknya Baekhyun benar-benar tertidur karena ruang OSIS masih gelap gulita. Chanyeol membuka pintu.

"Hyu—.."

Duaarrr!

Suara kembang api meledak di udara.

Duaarrr!

Pijaran kembang api yang cantik menjadi latar belakang siluet dua insan yang tengah bercumbu mesra di hadapannya.

Duaarrr!

Tangan Baekhyun melingkar di leher pria yang lebih tinggi. Dan lengan pria itu melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Duaarrr!

Ia menutup pintu. Chanyeol merasa, entah kenapa ledakannya terasa sampai ke ulu hati. Chanyeol mengucek sudut matanya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba berair. Kakinya entah kenapa tiba-tiba lemas dan tak mampu melangkah. Ia tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya jadi seaneh ini.

Chanyeol masih berdiri disana. Mengintip Baekhyun dari jendela kecil di pintu. Saat pagutan mereka terlepas, saat Baekhyun tersenyum, dan saat pria tinggi itu balas tersenyum, barulah Chanyeol tau.

"Oh Sehun..?"

.

.

.

"Yeollie, Yeollie~"

Bila mood Baekhyun sedang bagus, Baekhyun akan memanggilnya seperti itu. Bisa ditebak, setelah acara pentas seni yang berakhir dengan sangat sukses, Baekhyun menuai banyak pujian tidak hanya dari kepala sekolah, tapi seluruh guru, siswa, dan para sponsor.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Apa kau sekarang sedang menghindariku?"

"T-Tidak, hyung.."

"Kenapa aku jadi jarang melihatmu?"

"I-Itu.. aku sibuk belajar, hyung.." bohong.

"Huft! Kalau begitu.. nanti malam kau ada acara?" bibir merah mudanya mengkilat penuh aegyo. "Temani aku membeli sepatu, ne? Ne, ne, ne?"

"Kenapa? Kau kan bisa beli sendiri.."

"Yeollie!" bibir pout Baekhyun tampak lucu sekali, "Kau kan tau aku dengan baik.. kalau sudah ke toko, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku! Pasti nanti aku tidak cuma membeli sepatu! Aku akan tergiur membeli tas, baju, kosmetik dan pernak-pernik lucu lainnya.. aku tidak mau uang jajanku dipotong ibu lagi! Bulan lalu aku kalap memborong barang diskonan dan berakhir dengan melayangnya jatah satu bulan. Untung aku punya tabungan sedikit. Jadi aku tidak seperti pengemis di saat jam makan siang,"

Baekhyun mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara sejenak untuk melanjutkan cerocosannya lagi. "Jadi, nanti malam jemput aku jam 7 ya! Jangan sampai terlambat! Kalau kau sampai terlambat, aku akan membuang gitarmu. Oh, kau kira aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Kau salah besar! Apa yang tidak mungkin bagi Byun Baekhyun?! Haha! Kalau kau terlambat, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Ingat itu, Yeolda!"

Percayalah, setelah melihat Baekhyun bersama Sehun malam itu, Chanyeol berusaha keras menghindari mereka. Tapi tingkah Baekhyun yang pecicilan tidak pernah berubah. Ia selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol mendekat. Baekhyun selalu sukses membuat Chanyeol mengikutinya. Ia tak pernah gagal membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta, dan patah hati di waktu yang bersamaan. Jadi, Chanyeol putuskan untuk membiarkan saja dirinya mengikuti entah permainan apa yang Baekhyun mainkan. Just, let it flow..

Pernah suatu hari Baekhyun datang terlambat, dan Chanyeol-lah yang membersihkan toilet selama seminggu. Saat Baekhyun lupa membawa seragam olahraga, Chanyeol harus pontang-panting mencarikan pinjaman. Pada malam hari saat Baekhyun sibuk dugem, Chanyeol-lah yang mengerjakan PR-nya (Chanyeol jenius, jadi ia bisa dengan mudah mengerjakan soal kelas 2). Saat Baekhyun ingin makan sesuatu, Chanyeol harus membelikannya. Dan jangan lupakan saat kemping anggota OSIS, Chanyeol membawakan ransel Baekhyun, mendirikan tenda, mengumpulkan kayu bakar, mencarikan air, serta membereskan tendanya kembali meskipun mereka tidak satu kelompok.

Begitulah Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu meminta Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Dan Chanyeol selalu tak bisa menolak. Chanyeol selalu mengabulkan apapun permintaan Baekhyun.

Bullying? Bukan. Chanyeol melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Yeollie, bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Itu bagus. Tapi kurasa kau lebih pantas memakai yang warna hitam, hyung.."

"Benarkah?"

"Tolong yang hitam ukuran 42" Chanyeol berlutut dan melepaskan sepatu olahraga berwarna merah dari kaki kecil Baekhyun. Kecil, bila dibandingkan dengan ukuran kakinya. Chanyeol mengambil sepatu dari pramuniaga dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun, seperti pangeran dalam dongeng Cinderella.

"Wow! Kau benar! Sepatu ini cocok sekali denganku! Dan ukurannya pas! Bagaimana kau tau?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Jangankan ukuran sepatu. Ukuran baju Baekhyun pun ia tau. Chanyeol tau semua tentang Baekhyun.

"Hey! Baekhyunie!" seorang pria merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Sehuna~!" Baekhyun menengok dan mencium pipi Sehun. "Kau bersama siapa?"

"Aku sendirian. Habis latihan dance di studio sebelah dan melihatmu. Kita pulang bareng?"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan mampir-mampir ya! Aku sedang berhemat untuk membeli iPhone baru!" Baekhyun mengambil sepatu yang barusan ia bayar. "Aku pulang dengan Sehun. Bye, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menatap nanar mobil yang mengangkut Baekhyun. Ia berjalan gontai menuju halte bus dan duduk termangu. Ia tau Baekhyun dan Sehun tengah berkencan. Ia tau Baekhyun hanya menganggapnya adik. Ia tau tidak ada harapan lagi untuk memiliki Baekhyun. Dan ia tau seharusnya ia melupakan Baekhyun dan mencari orang lain.

Tapi tidak ada yang seperti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tau Baekhyun hanya memanfaatkannya. Memanfaatkan kepintaran, kepolosan, dan kebaikan hatinya. Chanyeol tau itu semua. Entah mantra apa yang di kirimkan Baekhyun padanya, sehingga Chanyeol selalu mengangguk pada setiap titah yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa melawan. Baekhyun terlalu menawan.

.

.

.

"Yeollie, Yeollie~"

"Ne, hyung?"

"Hari minggu antarkan aku ke rumah nenek ya! Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun. Dan aku tidak mau naik kereta. Kau harus mengantarku dengan mobilmu! Pokoknya harus!"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Selalu seperti itu.

Saat Baekhyun ada masalah dengan Sehun, Baekhyun akan datang padanya. Mengoceh tentang Sehun yang tidak peka. Sehun yang sulit dimengerti. Sehun yang terlalu banyak memiliki fans. Dan Sehun yang sialnya sangat ia sukai. Terkadang ia juga menangis tersedu-sedu. Membuat Chanyeol tak tega untuk tidak meminjamkan bahunya. Chanyeol akan menghibur Baekhyun. Melakukan apa saja agar Baekhyun tertawa.

Apa Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyadari perasaannya?

"Baekhyun itu bebal!" kata Kyungsoo, sekretaris 1, teman sekelas Baekhyun. "Kalau Sehun tidak menciumnya duluan, mana mungkin Baekhyun tau kalau Sehun menyukainya? Dia pasti cuma mengira Sehun menyukainya sebagai teman biasa."

Begitu.. jadi mungkin saja Baekhyun sadar kalau Chanyeol menyukainya. Tapi cuma sebagai kakak kelas biasa.

"Dan aku ingin makan es krim strawberry sekarang! Belikan ya, Yeol?"

"..."

"Hellooo~! Chanyeollie? Yuhuuu~"

"Ah! Maaf seonbae aku melamun.. tadi, barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Belikan es krim~"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar.."

"Asiiiik!" Senyum riang menghiasi bibirnya. Melihat senyum itu saja sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol. Sangat cukup.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya?" Chanyeol merutuki dirinya dalam hati. "Tapi Baekhyun selalu meminta tolong padaku. Bukankah itu berarti dia percaya padaku? Dia datang padaku setiap membutuhkan sesuatu. Berarti Baekhyun mengandalkanku? Kalau mereka bertengkar terus, mungkinkah mereka akhirnya akan putus? Dan Baekhyun akan berlari padaku?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa gembira dengan secercah harapan yang menghinggapinya.

Harapan semu.

Chanyeol, dengan segala kejeniusannya, menyadari dengan sepenuhnya, bahwa ia idiot bila menyangkut Baekhyun. Chanyeol rela berkeringat, banting tulang, berhujan-hujanan, dan meradang, hanya demi Baekhyun. Berlebihan memang. Tapi itulah Chanyeol.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda!" lengking Baekhyun. Ia duduk membelakangi pintu ruang OSIS dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo, dihadapannya. "Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku cuma kasihan padanya! Lihat saja dia culun dan kuper begitu! Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Jadi aku dengan sukarela mengajaknya mengobrol. Harusnya dia berterimakasih padaku. Kalian tau sendiri kan, penampilannya benar-benar menjijikkan! Dan badannya itu bau! Aku harus mandi kembang 7 rupa kalau habis berdekatan dengannya! Untungnya dia penurut, jadi aku bisa menyuruhnya dengan sesuka hati! Daripada dia, masih gantengan Sehun kemana-mana! Chanyeol itu jelek, idiot, dan.. iyuh pokoknya! Mana mungikn aku menyukainya?!"

"Nggg.. Baek..." Kyungsoo menunjuk ke belakang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meremas es krim di tangannya. Wajahnya menunduk menahan air mata yang hampir menetes. Telinganya memerah. Chanyeol mengambil ranselnya. Sebelum pergi, Chanyeol menarik nafas untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku lupa. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke rumah nenek. Selamat liburan.."

Ya, Chanyeol lupa.

Baekhyun hanya memanfaatkannya. Chanyeol hanya ada saat Baekhyun membutuhkannya. Chanyeol memang terlalu naif.

Baekhyun mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol dengan ribuan kata maaf terlontar dari mulutnya. Tapi Chanyeol berlagak tuli. Ia terus berlari sampai kaki yang lebih pendek tidak bisa mengejarnya lagi.

"Tak ada lagi air mata untukmu, Byun Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

"Hei, bagaimana liburan semester kemarin? Kalian pergi kemana saja? Aku dan keluargaku pergi ke pantai loh! Kami bersenang-senang disana!" ujar seorang siswi di kelas 2-2.

"Waah enaknya! Aku cuma di rumah membantu ibu di toko, huh! Tidak asik sama sekali!" balas siswi lain.

"Hei, hei, sepertinya di kelas kita kedatangan murid baru!"

"Ah masa? Mana, mana?"

"Itu.. yang barusan datang dan duduk paling depan! Kau tidak melihatnya? Kyaaa! Wajah kecilnya benar-benar mengagumkan! Tampan seperti seorang idol!"

"Mana, sih?" siswi itu berbalik dan mencari sosok tampan yang digambarkan temannya tadi.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Hei itu kan Byun Baekhyun? Wah, apa dia tersasar? Kelas 3 kan masih ke barat!" bisik seorang siswa.

"Dimana Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang bahu seorang siswa. Siswa itu hanya mampu menggeleng.

"Keluar kau, Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku disini, hyung..."

Bukan hanya Baekhyun, tapi seluruh kelas membelalakkan matanya. Ternyata pria dengan tampang idol-like yang mereka kira murid baru itu adalah Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol yang culun, bungkuk, pucat, dan kikuk kini berubah 180 derajat hanya dalam 2 minggu! Chanyeol sekarang keren, dengan badan tinggi tegap, kulit kecoklatan, dan lengan kekar yang mampu membuat pria manapun nampak seperti cumi-cumi di sebelahnya.

"Chanyeollie?"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka telah sampai di atap. Baekhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan kekagumannya. "Kemana kacamatamu?"

"Aku pakai softlens, hyung.."

"Dan lenganmu?"

"Aku diet tinggi kalori dan tinggi protein, serta berolahraga setiap hari.. kulitku jadi sedikit terbakar.."

"Dan rambutmu.."

"Aku bosan dengan model poni. Jadi aku ingin mengangkatnya.."

"Dan... kemana saja kau!?" Baekhyun memukul kecil bahu Chanyeol. "Yha! Setiap hari aku mencoba menghubungimu! Beraninya kau mengabaikan pesan dan panggilan dariku! Kau tidak tau setiap hari aku datang ke rumahmu, dan aku hanya bertemu ibumu?! Park sialan!" Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan kekagumannya. Ia pun kembali ke tujuan awal. Mendamprat Park Chanyeol.

"Maaf, hyung... aku..." ingin menjauhimu? Sepertinya itu bukan jawaban yang tepat. "...sibuk bermain dengan saudaraku di desa"

"Yha! Setidaknya kabari aku! Aku tau kata-kataku waktu itu sangat keterlaluan.. aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu.. aku cuma sebal diledeki terus oleh mereka.. aku memang salah, dan aku belum minta maaf dengan benar.. aku pikir kau marah padaku.. dan kau ingin menjauhiku.. kau tidak sudi menatap wajahku.. aku takut kehilanganmu.. aku mohon maafkan aku, Yeollie.." Baekhyun mulai terisak.

Lihatlah. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol sudah membulatkan tekad untuk melupakan Baekhyun, sungguh-sungguh ingin membuang jauh perasaannya untuk Baekhyun, benar-benar ingin menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari hidupnya, sekuat tenaga menyangkal perasaannya, Chanyeol tetap gagal.

Kemarin saja saat berpikir bahwa besok akan bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun, dada Chanyeol masih berdebar-debar. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menjauh dari mahluk semanis Baekhyun?

Sepertinya, Chanyeol masih terpikat padanya.

"Yha.. kenapa kau menangis, hyung?"

"Jangan marah padaku.. hiks"

"Ani.. aku tidak marah.."

"Jinja?"

"Jinja!"

"Kalau begitu peluk aku!"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, Chanyeollie..

"Kau memang adik yang paling ku sayangi.. jangan pernah berubah, ne?"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun!"

"Ada apa, Kyung?"

"Chanyeol sudah punya pacar! Kau tidak tau?"

"Apa?!"

"Ah, aku juga kaget! Baru saja ku dengar Chanyeol menerima pernyataan cinta dari adik kelasnya. Namanya kalau tidak salah, Park Aeri. Aku sudah menyelidiki anak itu. Wajahnya terlihat polos dan cantik. Dia anak yang ceria. Sepertinya mereka cocok. Tidak heran sih, Chanyeol sekarang sangat tampan. Pasti banyak yang antri ingin jadi pacarnya.."

"Benarkah?" dasar penggosip ulung.

.

.

.

"Yeollie, Yeollie~"

"Ne, hyung?"

"Kau tidak akan memperkenalkan pacarmu padaku?"

"Tidak!"

"Aku kan hyung-mu!"

"Pokoknya tidak!"

"Wae? Ah, wae? Wae, wae, wae?"

"Hentikan, hyung.. kau fokus saja pada ujianmu,"

"Ayolah.. aku ingin kita double date! Aku, Sehun, kau, dan Aeri! Pasti sangat menyenangkan!"

"Kumohon, jangan hyung! Soalnya, Aeri sangat menyukai kau dan Sehun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menggodanya.."

"Yha! Mana mungkin aku menggoda adik iparku!"

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian.

Baekhyun telah menjadi dokter yang disegani di sebuah Rumah Sakit terkemuka. Ia menolak menjadi bagian dari eksekutif di Hyundai secara nepotisme, dan memutuskan mengejar impiannya sebagai dokter.

Saat jam makan siang, Baekhyun keluar sendirian untuk menghirup udara segar. Tiba-tiba ia melihat restauran yang baru saja dibuka. Jadi, Baekhyun mampir kesana.

"Satu strawberry shortcake, dan satu strawberry perfait!" pesan Baekhyun. Ia sedang butuh asupan glukosa dalam darahnya. Pasien hari ini benar-benar menggila! Wajah Baekhyun jadi benar-benar suram. Dan Strawberry kesukaannya selalu bisa memperbaiki moodnya yang jelek.

"Hyung?" seseorang dengan pakaian chef mendekati Baekhyun.

"Siap— Chanyeol?" Baekhyun terkesiap. "kau Park Chanyeol, kan?"

"Benar, hyung! Ini aku!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersalaman dan saling merangkul dalam reuni yang tak disangka-sangka ini.

"Yha! Bukannya kau belajar memasak di Italia?"

Chanyeol akhirnya duduk menemani Baekhyun makan siang.

"Iya, hyung! Aku sudah kembali setahun yang lalu dan membangun restauran ini!"

"Daebak! Kau hebat sekali, Yeol!" Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Dan kenapa kau tidak mengabariku!"

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan! Haha.."

"Kau sukses kalau begitu.."

"Kau bekerja di sekitar sini, hyung?"

"Iya.. aku dokter di Rumah Sakit itu.." Baekhyun menunjuk RS yang hanya berjarak 100 meter dari restauran Chanyeol.

"Wah, dekat sekali! Kalau begitu kita bisa sering bertemu dong, hyung!"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan mampir setiiiiap hari! Dan aku akan mengganggumu seperti dulu! Hahaha"

"Hyung.. aku sudah dewasa, dan kau tidak akan bisa mengangguku lagi"

"Kau yakin?"

"100%!"

"Awas, Yeol! Ada serangga di kepalamu!"

"Hwaaaa! Mana, mana?"

Chanyeol berdiri terlalu cepat, sehingga kursinya terjatuh ke belakang. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di atas kepala. Wajahnya panik luar biasa.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Baekhyun tertawa keras sekali, membuat pengunjung lain merasa terusik.

"Kau berbohong, hyung? Tidak ada serangga kan?" Chanyeol yang menyadari dirnya dibodohi, segera menekan leher Baekhyun dari belakang. "Rasakan pembalasanku!"

"Lepaskan, Yeol.. geli.. a-ampun.." Baekhyun menangis memohon ampun saat bagian tersensitifnya itu disentuh.

Chanyeol pun melepaskan Baekhyun dan tertawa puas.

"Bagaimana kabar Oh Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa menanyakan dia? Aku sudah putus dengannya 5 tahun yang lalu.." Baekhyun menjawab jutek, "Dan kau? Bagaimana dengan Aeri?"

"Aku juga putus dengannya 4 tahun yang lalu.."

"Lalu, siapa pacarmu yang sekarang?"

"Tidak ada.."

"Benarkah? Jadi kita sama-sama single, dong?"

"Kau juga single, hyung? Aku tidak percaya.."

"Yha! Apa maksudmu?"

"Seorang Byun Baekhyun, masa' sih single?"

"Aku single.. karena aku menunggumu.."

"Bisa saja kau, hyung.."

"Aku menyukaimu, Yeol.. sejak dulu.. sejak pertama bertemu.."

"Jangan mulai deh, hyung.."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Yeol.."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol merubah mimik mukanya saat melihat keseriusan di mata Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, kenapa dulu kau memilih Sehun?"

"Karena... karena.. aku sudah dekat dengannya lebih dulu daripada dirimu. Sesungguhnya itu pilihan yang sulit. Mengingat aku menyukai dua orang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Aku ingin memiliki kalian berdua. Aku egois, kan.."

"Aku juga menyukaimu, hyung.. dulu.."

"Sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Itu cuma masa lalu.."

"Kau tidak membenciku, kan?"

"Tidak, hyung. Tidak pernah, dan tidak akan. Bagaimana aku bisa membenci orang sepertimu?"

"Orang seperti apa aku?"

"Kau baik, menyenangkan, juga lucu. Kau tidak takut pada apapun, dan selalu memegang teguh prinsip hidupmu. Kau orang yang aku kagumi, hormati, sekaligus ku sayangi.."

"Kau juga adik yang lucu, menggemaskan, dan keren.. sejujurnya, aku ingin jadi orang sepertimu. Lihatlah tinggi badanmu! Seandainya aku setinggi itu.. aku akan menjadi pemain NBA!"

"Berhenti mengataiku lucu, hyung.."

"Kenapa? Kau memang lucu kok! Hihi.. apalagi kalau cemberut seperti itu.. aku jadi ingin menciummu.."

"Hyung.."

"Kau orang yang hangat.. sangat damai saat bersamamu. Dulu saat Sehun membuatku menangis, kau yang membuatku tertawa. Kau matahariku. Saking inginnya aku meraihmu, aku jadi terbakar sendiri.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku cemburu saat kau berpacaran dengan Aeri.." pipi baekhyun merona.

"Hyung, terima kasih.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya.."

"Aku juga, Yeol.. terimakasih untuk semuanya.."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Yeollie, Yeollie!" ah, panggilan yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Ne, hyung?" dan jawaban yang juga sudah lama Baekhyun rindukan.

"Kita berkencan saja yuk!"

"Sekarang?"

"Iya!"

"Baiklah.."

"Jadi, kita pacaran nih?"

"Boleh saja.."

"Kalau begitu, pegang tanganku!"

Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun. Sangat pas dalam genggamannya.

"Peluk aku!"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

"Cium aku!"

Chu~ Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

"Kalau mau yang lebih lama jangan disini ya, hyung.." Chanyeol tau bagaimana cara membuat Baekhyun kepanasan.

"Yeollie.. ada UFO tuh!"

"Mana?"

Chu! Giliran Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Lebih lama dari kecupan Chanyeol sebelumnya tentu saja. Jauuuuhhh lebih lama. Dan dalam.

Baekhyun berjanji tidak akan melepaskan Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol pergi lagi.

Tidak akan menduakan, mentigakan, atau memberapakan Chanyeol lagi.

Karen Baekhyun tidak ingin kehilangan mataharinya lagi.

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
